


Star Sky

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: Steve dreamed a dreamIn this dream, he met DannyAnd they fell in loveHe indulged in it and didn't want to wake upBut after all, that was just a dream, he couldn't deliver Danny his loveHe chose to let him goThen one day, in his daddy's garageHe met Danny.





	Star Sky




End file.
